Joker (BlackGear)
"Mother said that if you pull a face, the wind will change and it'll stay that way... she was right! HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!" -- Joker Joker is the mysterious supervillain terrorising Gotham City. His real name, age or any other traces of his background are unknown, possibly even unknown to Joker himself. All that is known is that he became the creature he is now when he fell into a vat of chemicals that bleached his skin, disfigured his face and mildly mutated his body: becoming some monstrous parody of a clown. The effects drove him insane and now he plans on spreading that to Gotham as well. Profile The Accident Several accounts have been filed on what went on during the accident. All point to a chemical distribution centre in downtown Gotham owned by Hanswurst Industries. This could possibly be deduced that the pre-accident Joker may have worked there. Another possibility is that he was trying to rob the place or even steal evidence concerning the company's widely-speculated cruelty to animals through chemical testing. The vat he fell in was apparently full of an unfinished mutagen codenamed 'Zanni', meant to be used to manage serotonin levels in people suffering from manic depression. The mixture, however proved too dangerous and in need of perfecting. The man that would be Joker somehow managed to fall straight into the vat. Instead of killing him, the mixture had a strange reaction to his DNA, mutating him into what he is now. The trauma of the ordeal, mixed with the shock of seeing himself as a clownish monster, drove him insane - and Joker was born. Building his criminal empire Before he was recognised as the most dangerous criminal in Gotham, Joker started raiding chemical labs and banks, providing him with funding and supplies to create his weaponry. The accident he suffered closed down the chemical plant in downtown Gotham, and he managed to kill all the demolition crew before they destroyed the building or extracted the Zanni formula - which soon evolved into Joker Venom, manipulating the limbic systems of the brain to cause extreme bouts of laughter and causing a violent and fatal mutation, which kills the victim but leaves a smile on their face that is identical to Joker's. With enough weapons at his disposal, he managed to pay hired thugs and persuade lowlives to work for him, though they proved useless when attempting to obey Joker's borderline absurd orders. He finished off killing all those in his as well. As replacements, he decided to break out lunatics from Arkham Asylum and convinced them very easily. With his notoriety growing, he fell under the eye of his soon-to-be nemesis, Batman. First encounter with Batman When Joker and his 'Crazies' were on a mass killing spree, Batman showed up to stop him. Joker found the sight of the Batman hilarious, seeing him as just another 'loon' like him. However, his Crazies fled at the sight of him, leaving Joker to face off with Batman solo. Joker proved to be a formidable fighter but Batman managed to subdue him before Joker could grasp the chance to infect him with his Venom. He was sent to Arkham to be cured of his mutation, however they stated that the mutagen could not provide a cure. Batman suggested that theys hould either keep him away from anyone or at least try to cure him of his insanity. Incarceration in Arkham Joker found Arkham to be merely a 'rest stop'. He constantly boasted about how he could easily escape his heavily protected cell and taunted many of the guards to suicide. The warden decided that maybe some form of human interaction could make Joker more docile or, at least keep him from disturbing the other inmates or guards. Harleen Quinzel Main article: Harley Quinn His first psychiatrist was that of Arkham intern, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She openly shown contempt for Joker and found his existence to be 'an abomination'. Joker, however, couldn't believe his luck at how hs first ever psychologist had such a 'funny name'. This only angered Quinzel more when he kept calling here 'Harlequin', like the clown. However, she still found herself trying to treat this monster. She noticed that despite despising him, she found herself unable to stop thinking about him. This growing obsession grew into infatuation then lust then complete devotion as she waited every night to go back to Arkham and speak with Joker. Joker took advantage of this, telling her that if she meets him at his hideout, he will tell her 'his real name'. When Joker did actually escape, Quinzel hurridly arrived at the plant and Joker introduced her to the reason he was like that - the vat of Zanni. Joker told her that before he was sent to Arkham, he was experimenting with the Zanni formula to make it less dangerous to other people if exposed to it. Quinzel was fascinated and asked if he had tested it on anyone yet. Joker replied: 'Yes... you!' He then pushed her into the vat. The transformation was successful and Dr. Quinzel mutated into a creature like Joker, except less deformed - she became the beautiful and psychopathic Harley Quinn, acting as Joker's lover and partner in his crimes. Appearance Joker is of just above average height. All of his skin was bleached deathly white and his lips dyed red. An allergic reaction to the experimental chemicals twisted the sides of his mouth and gave him a rictus grinning like expression. His eyes were yellowed and grew twice as large, giving him some form of enhanced sight. His arms were grown so long by the mutagen that they almost scrape on the floor, including his extremely long fingers, now dyed purple. His hair turned lime green and was slightly scorched by the corrosive element of the chemicals. His attire consists of a torn purple linen shirt and trousers with dark green bandages wrapped round his stomach and lower legs. Personality Joker is often known as being completely and criminally insane. The accident that led to his 'birth' drove him to become a psychopathic killer who strives for chaos and his own amusement - rather than money or power. He finds life to be one big joke, but only he sees the 'punchline', or at least he claims to. He constantly changes his motivation of why he chooses to cause misery and fear across Gotham - sometimes he merely says that he does so because 'it's funny'. His unpredictable nature and his absolute disregard for anyone's welfare (even his own) makes him the most dangerous individual in Gotham. Weapons and Abilities Weapons * Razor-sharp playing cards * Acid-filled soda containers * Joker Venom * Dual pistols * Assortment of knives * High voltage hand-buzzer Abilities * Skilled in hand-to-hand combat * Master acrobat * Superhuman reflexes and agility * Enhanced strength * Razor-sharp claws * Heightened sense of sight * Enhanced speed * Genius-level intellect * Immunity to all toxins, venoms or poisons See Also * Harley Quinn * Joker Venom Category:BlackGear Category:Villains Category:Male